kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Fierce Fighting! Darom's Death
is the forty-ninth episode of Kamen Rider Black. It featured the deaths of Grand Mutant Darom and Bat Mutant. Synopsis Reviving from his defeat against Shadow Moon, Kohtaro discovers the current state of Japan since Golgom's victory as Darom targets his elimination to complete Shadow Moon's final ascension. Plot The Creation King urges Shadow Moon to act fast and obtain Black Sun's Kingstone before the sunspot disappears, taking both their lives along with it. Shadow Moon retorts that there is nothing to fear. Meanwhile, the Bat Mutant and Darom search for Kotaro's body. Darom notices a bright light coming from the sea and wonders what that is. The light is shown to be from the underwater cave Kotaro is in as he revives. After regaining his strength, he thanks the Whale Mutant for healing him and returns to the surface. As he looks at the ocean, he tosses flower from the bouquet into hte water and thinks about Kyoko and Katsumi who have fled Tokyo. He commits himself to defeat Shadow Moon and bring Golgom down. Underwater, Darom searches for the source of the light and comes across the underwater cave. He finds and recognises the elixer that the Whale Mutant had used to heal Kotaro. Kotaro returns to the city and sees the devastation that Golgom has brought upon it. He is also shocked to see children acting out his defeat and surrender to Golgom and blames himself for not being strong enough. A scream interrupts his thoughts and he sees people telling others to flee from the Golgom SS. He runs to find out what is going on and sees a group of four driving a van and chasing the people. They throw a net, catching two kids. Kotaro goes to free them and fights off the Golgom SS. They tell Kotaro of their intention to capture people and hand them to Golgom as food for the mutants, in the hope that they would be spared. Enraged, Kotaro fights them off and they escape. Back at the cave, Darom meets the Whale Mutant and is informed about Kamen Rider's revival. The Whale Mutant escapes, but is attacked by the Bat Mutant. As he was cornered by Darom and the Bat Mutant, Kotaro arrives in time and saves him. Darom and the Bat Mutant escape after realising that Kotaro has become much stronger with his revival. They return to Golgom headquarters to update Shadow Moon and Darom requests to be the one to retrieve the Kingstone. Kotaro supports the Whale Mutant and they escape to Tokyo where they are attacked by a group of people. The commotion attracts the Golgom SS and they encounter Darom who tells them that he needs them to carry out his plan to capture Kamen Rider. Kotaro manages to drag the Whale Mutant to a safer place. Just then, the Bat Mutant appears and kidnaps a young girl. Kotaro tells the Whale Mutant to wait there and transforms to save the girl. While he was away, the Golgom SS corner the Whale Mutant and prepare to capture him. Deciding to sacrifice himself in order to save human lives and redeem his previous life of evil, the Whale Mutant gives himself up. After saving the girl, Kotaro returns to the place where he left the Whale Mutant and discovers that he was gone. He notices tyre tracks. Suspecting the work of the Golgom SS, he follows the tracks to a warehouse with Battle Hopper. He arrives in time to see the Golgom SS being attacked by the Bat Mutant after Darom gave the order to dispose of them. Darom uses his power to bind Kotaro. Immobilized, Kotaro is unable to fend off Darom's and the Bat Mutant's attacks. However, the Whale Mutant starts emitting high frequency cries that interfere with the Bat Mutant's echolocation, causing it to crash into Darom. With the distraction, Kotaro manages to free himself and the Whale Mutant. He then engages with Darom. As the Bat Mutant corners the Golgom SS, the Whale Mutant sprays it with his immoblizing foam, protecting the people who had hurt him. Darom prepares to attack the Whale Mutant, but Kotaro jumps in and takes the brunt of the attack. However, he doesn't seem to be fazed and kicks the Bat Mutant away. As he and Darom face off, he uses the King Stone Flash to ward off another of Darom's magical attacks and finishes him off with a Rider Punch and Rider Kick. The Bat Mutant manages to escape and the Golgom SS pledge their loyalty to Kamen Rider and declare that they will fight along him. The Bat Mutant returns to Golgom headquarters and manages to inform Shadow Moon of Darom's death before dying. Shadow Moon declares that he will fight Black Sun himself. With the last of the Golgom Great Mutants defeated and hearing the news that Kamen Rider is alive, the people of Japan celebrate with renewed hope. Kotaro rides off, preparing for the final battle with Shadow Moon. Cast to be added Notes *A teaser trailer for Kamen Rider Black RX, premiering on October 16th, was shown at the end of this episode. Digital Releases *''Kamen Rider Black'' DVD Volume 5 features episodes 47-51 & Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/riderguide.html#l10-11 *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider Black Volume 3 features episodes 35-51.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/BD/black.html Black DVD Vol 5.jpg|''Kamen Rider Black'', DVD Volume 5 cover. Black_Volume_3.jpg|''Kamen Rider Black'' Volume 3, Blu-ray cover. References Category:Kamen Rider Black Category:Episodes